Stein's Childhood
by DarkLifeIsMine
Summary: Stein wasn't always crazy, you know. He had a tramatic incident, where he became what he is. Why do you think he has a screw. (I don't own Soul Eater, just my OC's)
1. The Good Child Chapter 1

(Stein's POV(point of view))

"Franken, would you come here a minute?" My mother asked.

"Yes, mother, I am coming. What is it?" I asked my dear mother.

"Could you go look after your sister and see why she is crying?" My mother asked.

"Yes, mother, I will." I said as I walked to go and check on my younger sister, Avery.

When I walked into the house, I saw that she had fallen out of her crib somehow.

"Oh, Avery, are you alright?" I asked as I held her gently in my arms.

Strangely, I didn't think that she could have fallen, and I wondered who had done it, if she hadn't fallen out herself.

"Lance, where are you?" I called to my older brother. He was 10 years old, and I was only 6 years old, but I was intellectually gifted, compared to him at least.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted from his room up the stairs, "Stay away from me!"

I carried Avery in my arms, and I walked up the stairs to Lance's room.

"Did you throw her out of her crib, Lance?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm, but it wasn't working very well.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Lance asked me, and then I lost it.

"What were you thinking?" I shouted at him, "You could have hurt her, or worse!"

"I don't care." He said, and then I ran back down the stairs, carefully holding my sister, and I put her back in her crib.

Then I slowly crept back to Lance's room, glad that I had put Avery down. I didn't want her to get hurt or anything.

When I opened his door, I saw his, scalpel in hand, dissecting a bloody bird.

Then Lance saw me, and he shouted, "Get out of here! Get out!"

I quickly left, not wanting to be the next victim of my brothers rage, and I took Avery outside.

When my mother asked why she had been crying, I told her that she was just hungry, so my mother went inside and made Avery something to eat.

I felt bad for lying to my mother, but it would be safer for everyone, well, almost everyone, if I did.

I wondered why my brother always did what he did.

Well, I guess that I'll never know.


	2. The Bad Kid Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="827e15e968be3435fdc466b0185f8174"(Lance's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="577b2d796d7d465a8ac6ee1cfc05381a"I smiled wickedly as my scalpel sliced into the birds flesh, and fresh blood oozed out of the open wound./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d1871a68efac291613bbd40a50a780e"Then I laughed manically as I dissected the small creature, purely for my own enjoyment and psychotic curiosity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40292ca2fa2ee0be05f2eaa19120b5cc""Ha ha ha, this is so fun." I said to myself as the birds blood began to cover my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66dc36bb89ca6dd44c8e4c0e5562a268"Then I heard a small noise behind me, so I quickly turned around to see Franken behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d571bba9744696c424c097129a5e0ae""Get out of here! Get out!" I shouted, and he bolted out as fast as could./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd80654c3b5bebf27180dcdbecce4cf5"I was so angry at Franken for coming into my room, espically when he knew the rules. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdaab506d2ddc5e88fd4334c513b4b35"He just makes me so angry, because he is the good kid, but I, I am the bad one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c446e11cfca636ec50eb34565bb7d83c"I am the crazy one, and I am going to kill him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f3ced94b4d30cb967800b8c3aecb2f0"Seriously, one day, I will get my revenge on Franken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da449140d5e41a51c3f556f0b7da1ed3"I almost pity him, because it isn't his fault that he is so perfect, but he could at least try to be a bit less perfect, and stop making me look like some stupid little kid. I mean, he's younger than me!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4554f35dc514a370fe0ffed9971360d1"Ugh, he just makes me so angry! I just wish that he would go away, forever, but then again, how would I have any fun if that happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="193194abb4c21913dfd36146504a9a3d"As I sit in my room, I start to create my new master plan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee8b9d958d673d68c01355e51a276444"My plan to make Franken Stein pay for all of the pain that he has caused me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fef6265909a141df48dfab5f3fc51095"I will make him pay, and I will make him wish./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b90635f37fe6ba918d5f12159aab2b0c"Wish that he had never been born./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64aa45b1055e43c9886442a80fcf8d15"Now my stupid brother can feel what it is like to be alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77e909d155610bbb39fb5c9b06357df8"My new master plan would work, and Franken won't die, but he will wish that he had./p 


End file.
